La prophétie d'Hermione
by Oximore
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, le cerveau d'Hermione est bien trop actif pour son propre bien! Qui peut savoir ce qui se passe entre ses neurones trop actif, Harry va malheureusement en avoir un apperçut! Oneshot slash évoqué


**Nom de l'auteur :** Oximore

**Titre de la fic :** La prophétie d'Hermione.

**Résumé :** Hermione ne croit absolument pas à la divination, elle croit aux faits et les faits sont là, de toute façon, elle a sa manière bien à elle de faire des prophéties!!!

**Personnages :** Ceux de JK.Rowlings

**Disclamers :** Rien est à moi à part le délire.

**Genre :** Tremblez pauvres mortels car j'ai définitivement pété les plombs (stupide). ;-)

**Note :** un délire de mon cerveau fatigué désolé ;-) Et je ne prends en compte que les 6 premiers tomes du roman (vague spoiler du tome 7).

¤¤¤

**La Prophétie d'Hermione!**

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

La journée avait commencé normalement.

Enfin, normalement… aussi normalement que pouvait l'être une journée à Poudlard pour Harry Potter. Bref, la journée avait commencé aussi normalement que possible. Il s'était réveillé en retard, avait déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione, avait sourit à Ginny et elle lui avait sourit.

Il avait de la chance tout de même.

Ok, ok, tout le monde le savait depuis six ans, mais il avait une putain de chance (de la malchance aussi mais c'est une autre histoire). Chance de cocu aurait dit certains mais non, même pas. Ginny et lui c'était finalement quitté d'un commun accords et étaient restés très bons amis.

Combien de couple pouvait se vanter de ça ?

Donc la vie était belle. Aussi belle que possible avec un mage noir mégalo à ses trousses bien sur, mais la vie était belle, et sa journée normale.

Les cours, les profs, une ou deux altercations avec Malfoy pour la forme, bref, une journée basique. En plus, Draco Malfoy avait rejoint l'Ordre depuis peu, juste après le retour à là Gandalf le Blanc de leur directeur préféré, à la grande surprise de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Hermione.

Le seul bug de sa parfaite journée. Hermione lui avait semblé nerveuse depuis quelques temps, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, pensant -assez stupidement cela dit- à une raison telle que les examens de fin d'année, pas plus perturbé que cela par le fait que ceux ci n'aient lieu que dans six mois. Il n'y avait pas fait attention.

« Grossière erreur! » pensa t-il un peu tard lorsqu'une Hermione plus échevelée que jamais et l'air hagard le plaqua contre un recoin d'un couloir désert avant le dernier cours de la journée, le cours de potion.

-Her...Mione !!! articula t-il péniblement, sous le coup de la surprise.

-Harry !!! Harry on a un problème !!! Un énorme problème !!! s'écria vivement la jeune fille d'une voix surexcitée. Non TU as un problème !!!

Elle semblait fébrile et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

Si Harry ne la connaissait pas comme il la connaissait, il l'aurait cru sous enchantement, ou sous l'influence d'une quelconque substance plus ou moins licite.

-Un problème ? Demanda t-il sans voir de quoi elle parlait. Quoi ? Une attaque de mangemorts ? Tu a découvert des aspirants mangemorts dans l'école ? Ron a réussi son devoir de potion ? Dumbledore arrête le sucre ?

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était un extraterrestre et balaya ses questions d'un geste de la main.

-Non, non, bien sur que non ! Le problème c'est toi Harry !

-Moi ? Demanda le brun qui visiblement ne comprenait plus rien.

-J'espérais que ça marcherais avec Ginny mais non ! Non, monsieur n'y met pas du sien et voilà le résultat !!! Et maintenant...

-Quoi ! S'exclama Harry ne voyant pas se que sa relation avec Ginny venait faire sur le tapis.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait même pas.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte Harry !!! Tu as un problème !!!!

Elle le fixait dans les yeux maintenant, et Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit rassurant.

-D'abords Cho Chang ! Cedric Diggori ensuite !!!

Harry hoqueta.

-Ho pas la peine de nier Harry ! Si au moins tu avais eu l'intelligence de ne pas oublier la carte des maraudeurs dans la salle commune un soir ou tu allais le rejoindre je n'aurais sans doute pas deviné ! Enfin bref, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parlé... Et ensuite Ginny !!!! Là j'espérais sincèrement que tu t'arrêterais là mais non !!!

-Mais arrêter quoi Mione ! Demanda le brun.

-Harry, commença t'elle calmement, comme sur le point d'annoncer un grande nouvelle, Harry, tu ne sort qu'avec des attrapeurs.

-Quoi !!!

-Tu ne sors qu'avec des attrapeurs !!! Cho Chang, Cedric, Ginny !!!

-Et alors ?

Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Hermione avait raison...

-Et alors ! Couina Hermione visiblement effrayé par la nonchalance de son ami. Est ce que tu te rends compte qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un ! Bon il y a le nouveau de Poufsouffle mais il est tellement repoussant que même ta fixation sur les attrapeurs à ses limites...

Brusquement, Harry eu peur d'Hermione. Elle avait beau être son amie, sa soeur, sa mère parfois, sa façon de pensée lui restait complètement étrangère. Qui savait ce qui pouvait se passer dans son cerveau trop actif?

-Harry, déclara t'elle solennellement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je suis au regret de t'informer que tu **vas** sortir avec Draco Malfoy!!!

¤¤¤

**Dire que je n'avais même pas bu lors de l'écriture de ce truc...**

**Les reviews (declaration d'amour, de haine ect) sont les bienvenues ;-) et si vous cherchez des fics CSI Miami slash en français faite moi signe (youhouuuuuuu j'ai le terrible sentiment d'être seule d'un coup XD)**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et merci à Dalphanote, ma bêta, pour ses corrections (sans quoi la lecture aurait été parsemé de fautes lol) je l'exploite ;-)**


End file.
